Flip-Side
by facanetion
Summary: Kaito is a second year highschool student beginning his new school year hoping that it will go smoothly. As he starts to make friends he learns about they're different circumstances and what they have to go through. As time goes on he may even develop romantic feelings for one of his friends along the way. (Contains some darker themes and some minor swearing form Rin/Meiko)
1. Story Intro -Characters-Summery

**-Summary-**

Kaito is a second year highschool student beginning his new school year hoping that it will go smoothly. As starts to make friends he realizes how they're different circumstances and what they have to go through. As time goes on he may even develop romantic feelings for one of his friends along the way.

* * *

**-Character Profiles-**

**Kaito- **One of the characters the story mainly focuses on. You might call him the main protagonist but it wouldn't quite work that way. In this story you often switch character perspectives so it wouldn't be right to call him the main character but the story does follow him the majority of the time.

As for personality Kaito is a sweet kid who can be a little dim witted at times but some how shines us with moments of intelligence at times. He is understanding of other people's situations and tries to help any way he can. As the story goes on I hope to really have him develop as a character.

**Len- **Len is another character that can be counted as a main character. We will follow his point of view quite often. Len is a timid child who has just enrolled as a first year. He is soft spoken so it takes a while for people to warm up to him. He is picky about his friends and does his best to keep his twin sister out of trouble. Even though he has such a timid personality he get's quite aggressive when provoked but he often loses his temper quicker only to apologies minutes later. Unlike the many kids going to school he has many problems to worry about but prefers to keep them to himself.

**Rin- **A wild child with horrible anger issues worse than her brother in fact and a loud mouth to match. Rin often gets herself in trouble and never seems to care about the outcome and how they may affect the people around her not even her own brother. She is also enrolled as a first year along with her doesn't hang around the best people and often makes problems for her brother without even having the decency to say sorry for her antics. Along with Len, Rin faces many problems at home although she usually causes the problems herself.

**Luka- **A third year with both wisdom and beauty and often lends an ear to any problems that other may face. She is caring and kind with a heart of gold, when asked how she feels on a subject she usually answers in riddles that make the person think about their actions . You can often find her reading a book of poems and helping younger students in need. She also is a good friend of Miku.

**Miku- **A spunky energetic second year who loves to cheer on her friends and family. She often has a hard time dealing with depressing or awkward situation due to her usual happy cheery mood. She is always there whenever something goes wrong to at least try and pick up the pieces. She is the best friend of Luka and brings joy to everyone.

**Meiko- **A fourth year who likes to have fun while the moment last. She likes to dawn on fun times and she also likes to document them (She is in the photography club after all) Although a little loud at times she tries her best to be calm when things take a turn for the worst . She states her mind wither it helps or not depends on the situation.

* * *

**EDITS 5/13/14**

-I have slightly changed around Meiko's personality due to the fact I think the updated one fits her better in the fanfiction-

**New Character's**

**Gumi**\- An awkward girl who is easily amazed. Although like this she is not stupid in the least. She likes to question logic and how people think and has a overall liking for observing people's opinions and thoughts.

**Piko**\- A quick maturing youth that had much interest in science. Since he is so mature for his age he can be considered a stick in the mud although he can be quite playful. He often teaches Gumi new facts to perk her interest.

* * *

**Notice** \- I own none of the characters (Vocaloids) in this story. They have no set personality's so I rearrange them to fit a role. Just because I put a vocaloid in a non-favorable role doesn't mean I don't like them.

(Ironically Rin is one of my favorite vocaloids and I gave her quite a sour character)

Another thing I will probably add in more characters later on so I plan on making a updated character page every few chapters

-That notice was worded quite oddly sorry for that-

As for uploading chapters for this fanfiction I plan on uploading between 1-3 chapters a week (It all depends I can't make any promises) If I don't upload any new chapters for a month it means I'm really held up, however I usually upload notices whenever I can't do things

The first chapter should be up tomorrow or the day after I hope that you all will follow comment and review when I upload it. This will be my very first fanfiction so I hope you will enjoy it if you want to tell me about any ideas of yours for the story then feel free

P.s If you spy any spelling or grammar mistakes feel free to tell me


	2. Chapter 1 The Start of a new year!

-Chapter 1- The start of a new year!

**Kaito P.O.V**

I walked up the the steel gates parted in the middle,so students attending the new year could

flow through with ease and without bumping in to each other.

This was not my first time going through these gates it was almost nostalgic to walk through them and look at the surrounding campus.

While in a daze looking at my surroundings I felt a small impact against my back. I turned to see a small boy on the ground.

He had light blond hair tied into a small ponytail held together with a small blue ribbon and sky blue eyes to match he wore a white long sleeve shirt that was covered by a light brown sleeveless sweater.

He also had a small bandage on his cheek. I came to the conclusion that the boy had ran into me and had fallen on impact.

Before I could say anything the blonde boy scrambled back up.

"I'm so sorr-.." the boy was suddenly interrupted by a demanding feminine voice. "Len get your ass over here I've been waiting for 3 minutes!"

I turned to see an equally small girl with similar blue eyes (her eyes looked a little more sinister)and blonde hair. She had a large white headband with a large bow on top of it.

She wore a white shirt with sleeves that stopped at her elbows, the shirt had a blue ribbon at the collar.

She had a tan jacket wrapped around her waist and and wore a blue skirt.

The boy jumped at the sound of her booming voice he then timidly apologized to me and scampered over to the girl.

After watching the two walk off I was greeted by a hyperactive girl with long teal hair which she wore in twin tails.

"Hi Kaito I can't believe it's been a year since our first year here it feel like it was yesterday…"

I listened to Miku as she talked about her summer and the events of last year.

Me and Miku had been friends since last year she was in my class and made it her duty to befriend all she talked.

We talked about our summer vacation until it became time for the entrance ceremony.

At the entrance ceremony your assigned your school schedule as well as the 1st year's you would be guiding around the school and helping throughout the year.

At the school I attend each 2nd year is assigned at least two 1st years to guide around the school so they don't lose.

You would be with the two 1st years for the rest of the year so it was best if you tried to get along with them.

Last year Miku and I had been assigned with Luka.

Luka was a girl filled with wisdom and was quite pretty.

She often helped us two whenever we needed help during class and helped us whenever we were troubled often answering with a riddle or quote from a famous poet.

Miku pulled me back from my daydreams to show me that both Luka and Meiko had came over and started a conversation.

She explained that I was just standing staring at the ceiling the whole time.

I laughed at my own goofyness and looked back at the three girls.

Meiko was an odd person she would often drink cream soda pretending that it's was whisky of course she couldn't have the real thing she was only 17 but I guess she could dream.

She also liked to throw house parties often bringing parties to unsuspecting neighborhoods only to get shooed off by the cops.

She would often swear and speak her mind and she didn't care who she was talking about.

I came back to reality as the announcer began to name the 1st years who would be paired with the 2nd years.

"Hatsune Miku will be guiding Piko utatane and Gumi Megipoid

It soon came to my own name. " Kaito Shion will guide Rin and Len Kagamine throughout the school year."

That's about it for this chapter. I'm sorry for leaving on a cliffhanger but I want to keep my idea's fresh for the next chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed this please favorite, follow, and review

-If you see any spelling or grammar mistakes please tell me so I can fix them-


	3. -Chapter 2 - Entrance Ceremony

-Chapter 2 - Entrance Ceremony

**Len P.O.V**

"Hmm so this is what the school looks like".

I walked through the steel gates and looked at my surroundings.

I had come a half a half in hour earlier than my twin sister Rin.

She had some "business" to attend to so she urged me to go ahead and wait for her at the front corridor of the school.

I always got an uneasy feeling when my sister did things like this, although I don't question her knowing good and well of her over the top anger issues.

Although my sister seems to be so happy and nice around others she's always had a dual personality around people close to her.

Getting bored of standing in one spot my legs started to move around the buzzing corridor.

It wasn't until I bumped into someone that I came to my senses.

Considering I had such a small body frame I was easily knocked down by the tall 2nd year.

I looked up to see a tall boy with hair that was so black that it was nearly blue he had dark blue eyes that looked down at me gently.

I quickly composed myself and started to apologize to the older boy.

"I'm so sorr-.."

Before I could finish my simple sentence my sisters voice interrupted from a distance.

"Len get your ass over here I've been waiting for 3 minutes"

I felt utterly embarrassed by my sisters outburst that caused everyone in the corridor to stare in my direction.

I silently bowed to the older boy with a slightly embarrassed face and ran over to my demanding sister.

"God you can't even stand still for half an hour when did you get so jumpy"

-I glared at my sister-

" I can't help but move around, who stands in one spot for a half an hour"

"If you're so upset don't ask me to wait anymore"

Rin gave me a deadly stare and walked ahead of me.

I watched as she angry stomped around campus she looked quite foolish.

I looked at my wrist watch to check the time.

"Almost time for the entrance ceremony"

I began to walk over to the main building where the event was being held.

I had heard that each first year would be paired up with a second year (usually two first years to one second year).

I hoped that I would be paired with a nice person.

As I walked into the main building I was guided over to a table, where I was then handed a single paper.

The paper had the classes I would have this year and when.

I walked over to the large crowd of people.

The administrator had begun to pair the first and second years.

"Hatsune Miku will be with Utatane Piko and Gumi Megipoid"

I looked over to see a energetic second year with teal pigtails stand up and waddle over to, two first years.

One of the first years had short light green hair with red glasses settled on her head.

The other a boy, had shoulder length silver hair, he had two toned eyes (one blue one green).

I turned back to the stage to hear the other pairs.

"Shion Kaito will be with Kagamine Rin and Len".

I turn to see a familiar face, it was the same boy from earlier.

His gentle eyes stared back at me and my sister who lingered behind me.

I was yet unaware what kind of year that was awaiting me.

This chapter is a little shorter than the first sorry. I've been having testing this week so I didn't have much time to write. However I do plan on making another chapter this week so look out for that. Think about this chapter as the 1st chapter but from Len's point of veiw.

I hope you guys enjoyed this please favorite, follow, and review

-If you see any spelling or grammar mistakes please tell me so I can fix them-

P.S Thank you for the review for my first chapter Antilogy ^.^


	4. -Chapter 3- Meeting the first years-

**-Flip-side Chapter 3- **

Meet the first Years

**Kaito P.O.V**

* * *

I slowly turned my head to see two familiar faces.

The one blonde boy I had bumped into and the girl with similar blonde hair that had called him over.

Now that I see them so close up they look as if they're related.

"Hello my name is Len Kagamine.. I will be under your care this year".

"I never got to properly apologize so I'd like to say I'm sorry".

"Oh it's okay you didn't mean to bump into me happy to guide you this year"

"Hello I'm Rin ".

"Len is my twin brother, he's quite air headed so there's no doubt you'll have some problems with him."

Len didn't seem to pleased with her comment, but nonetheless kept to himself.

I found it odd to see such contrast in personality between twins.

I'd always assumed twins would get along and act alike.

It was clear however that these two were very different.

Len had a meeker demeanor while his sister seemed more brash.

"Oh Kaito you have twins how lucky!"

Miku happily pranced over with her two first years.

"Hello I'm Hatsune Miku I hope to become friends with the two of you".

Miku happily smiled at the two twins.

Len shyly smiled and began his short introduction.

"Nice to meet you I'm Len I hope we can get along".

Rin rudely ignored Miku's kindness and walked off to another group of people.

"Please don't mind my sister, she just doesn't know when she's being treated kindly".

Next Miku's first years did there introductions.

A boy with white hair came forward.

"Hello I am Utatane Piko". "I've come to this school in hopes to study in the arts of science, nice to meet you all."

A girl with green hair and red glasses was next.

"Hello my name is Gumi Megipoid."

Her glasses slowly slid down only for her to push them up in a forceful manner.

She let out a awkward giggle.

"I'm sorry I'm rather clumsy."

"My older sister works here, her name is Sonika."

Miku smiled with pride.

"Look at how propper they are I know they'll be great kids."

I smiled nodding in agreement.

The five of us continued with idle chatter until Luka and Meiko came over.

" Oh so these are your first years".

"They look like good kids".

Luka smiled gingerly while looking over Len, Piko, and Gumi.

"Aww they look so cute, oh how nostalgic to see the youth."

" Oh but wait if I heard correctly you got twins didn't you Kaito."

Meiko looked at me with a puzzled expression.

"Yes but Len's sister walked off a little bit ago."

"Oh that's to bad."

" I wanted to take pictures of you all, it is my last year after all."

"Pictures?"

Gumi looked up at Meiko

"Yep I like to document moments between the years."

"My good friend Luka here makes these cute album books for me to put them in."

Meiko gestured to Luka.

"Meiko it's not nice to point."

Luka nagged playfully at Meiko's gesture.

I looked over at Len who was silently giggling at the two.

Piko and Gumi had started a debate on a new scientific theory.

Gumi looked amazed as she listened to Piko go on and on about it.

Her glasses slowly falling off her head again.

I decided that this was a perfect time to slip away and look for Rin.

She had been gone for quite a while it made me feel uneasy.

I slipped away from the group seemly unnoticed.

* * *

\- Some rather interesting things are going to happen next chapter. This chapter was used for character set up, so it has quite a bit of dialogue. I'm really sorry for not updating so many test at the end of the years it's really stressful. I was going to update last friday but I had a dance recital

(It's a class course recital is basically a final exam) Once summer comes you can definitely expect lots of updates as long as I don't run out of ideas.

I hope you guys enjoyed this please favorite, follow, and review

-If you see any spelling or grammar mistakes please tell me so I can fix them-


End file.
